Mario Super Sluggers: The Fan Movie
Mario Super Sluggers: The Fan Movie is a Japanese-American non-canon computer-animated baseball comedy/family film that is unquestionably based on the video game of the same name (Mario Super Sluggers) distributed by Warner Bros. Animation Studios and co-produced by Fantendo Productions and Village Roadshow Pictures. The film exploits around Mario and his friends as they become the Mario Fireballs and must take on the baseball champion team, the Wario Muscles and win the Rainbow Yoshi Cup. But little do they know that the champions are planning to stop them from winning the season by using underhanded tricks of cheating. The film is rated PG for some comic action and mild crude humor. Cast and Characters *'Charles Martinet' as Mario, the most popular character and mascot of Nintendo and the team captain of the Mario Fireballs; Luigi, Mario's elder brother and the team sub-captain of the Mario Fireballs; Wario, the team captain of the Wario Muscles, the greedy and corrupt mayor of Wario City, Mario's rival and the main later secondary antagonist of the film; Waluigi, Wario's elder brother, the team sub-captain of the Wario Muscles, Luigi's rival and the secondary later tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Jen Taylor' as Peach, a member of the Mario Fireballs, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario's love interest; Blue Toad, a Toad with blue spots and vest, a member of the Mario Fireballs and Yellow Toad's best friend; Yellow Toad, a Toad with yellow spots and vest, Blue Toad's best friend and a member of the Mario Fireballs. *'Deanna Mustard' as Daisy, a member of the Mario Fireballs, the love interest of Luigi and a real tomboy. *'Kazumi Totaka' as Yoshi, a dinosaur who is a member of the Mario Fireballs and is also a close friend of Mario, Luigi and the Toads: Blue and Yellow; Blue Shy Guy, a Shy Guy that is blue in color with primrose feet, Yellow Shy Guy's best friend, Blue Toad's rival and a member of the Wario Muscles; Yellow Shy Guy, a Shy Guy that is yellow in color with green feet, Blue Shy Guy's best friend, Yellow Toad's rival and a member of the Wario Muscles; Monty Mole, a recurring Mario enemy who is a member of the Wario Muscles. *'Takashi Nagasako' as Donkey Kong, a gorilla who serves as the Mario Fireballs' umpire; Baby DK, the baby counterpart of Donkey Kong after he was transformed into a baby by a chemical called Goo-Goo Gas. *'Toshihide Tsuchiya' as Funky Kong, a gorilla dressed up in groovy-looking gear who serves as a member of the Mario Fireballs, but becomes the true main antagonist later on in the film after revealing himself to be a supporter of the Wario Muscles for three sole purposes: money, charisma and world domination; King K. Rool, the umpire of the Wario Muscles and the rival of Donkey Kong; Kritter, the cynical sidekick of King K. Rool and the rival of Funky Kong. *'Frank Welker' as Goomba, a classic Mario enemy who is a member of the Wario Muscles, but became part of Mario's team after Funky Kong betrayed the Fireballs; Paragoomba, a Goomba with wings who is a member of the Wario Muscles. *'Dan Janjigian' as Black Toad, a Toad with black spots and vest who is depicted as a stereotypical "mud pie dealer" who tries to steal money from Peach to sell his mud pies to people and later on aids the Wario Muscles in winning the trophy. He is the quaternary antagonist of the film. *'Scott Burns' as Bowser, who is usually Mario's sworn enemy, but aids the Mario Fireballs while facing off against the Wario Muscles in the final game. Easter Eggs There are over six known Easter eggs witnessed by either the production crew of the film, or an individual who came across them. Here is the list of the Easter eggs: *Sonic the Hedgehog makes a cameo appearance twice in the film - the first one being when Peach jumps into the pool and the second one being when he is seen in the crowd, shocked by Funky Kong quadrupling his size and destroying the stadium. *On the back of Black Toad's vest, when he is seen getting a drink of water before the officer tells him to surrender again, you'll notice that there is a creepy-looking skull on it. It is believed that it could be the symbol of the Punisher from the Marvel Comics named after him. *During the baseball match at Luigi's Mansion, when the camera shows a determined Luigi looking at it, a ghostly figure is standing behind a tree and peeking out. Some viewers say that it could be a Hell Valley Sky Tree, or even Slender Man. *When giant Funky Kong breathes a gigantic fireball and throws it towards Mario and co., when the particles fall, a disc case of Mario Kart Wii is seen slightly far away on the ground. *During the scene in which Wario was throwing a childlike temper tantrum and trying to state the Mario never deserved the Rainbow Yoshi Cup and Waluigi activates a clothing suction trap behind him, causing him to get his clothes sucked off and leaving him in hot pink boxer shorts with colorful pony templates, you'll notice that the templates resemble the Mane Six from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *In the end credits, there is a moment in which there is Crash Bandicoot from the series of the same name and Kratos from the Gears of War franchise are seen in the crowd, cheering for the Mario Fireballs. Closings Category:Films based on video games Category:Nintendo Category:Sports Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Warner Bros. Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Fantasy Category:Computer-animated films Category:Rated PG